Rebirth
by Baie Noire
Summary: Le Eric qui me faisait face m'était inconnu. Certes, il était toujours aussi insupportable et agaçant qu'autrefois, mais il avait ce coté sombre que je ne lui connaissais pas. Le petit garçon blagueur qui aimait venir s'amuser avec mes frères après l'école n'existait plus. OCxEric.
1. Prologue

**Petit mot de moi_ ****Salut! :D ****Alors voilà REBIRTH, ceci est ma première fanfiction sur Divergente donc je vous en prie ne soyez pas trop durs avec moi! :p lol.**

**L'histoire se situe un an après l'initiation de Tris. Donc, il y a pas eu de sérum qui contraint l'esprit, ni même la tentative d'exterminer la faction des altruistes! PAS ENCORE EN TOUT CAS. Tris, Christina, Will et Peter sont des audacieux à part entière depuis presque un an!**

**Sachez que je me fie seulement au film pour l'instant... oui oui, shame on me! Je suis en train de lire les livres mais je préfère le film... avouez-le, Jai Courtney est beaucoup plus canon en Eric que le Eric du livre! :p**

**Donc voilà, je crois que c'est tout...**

**Disclaimer_ L'univers et les personnages de _The Divergent Saga_ appartiennent à V. Roth!**

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

« Rita Zane! »

À l'appel de mon nom, je me levai de mon siège et m'avançai jusqu'à la table, là où se situait les cinq bols représentant les cinq factions.

Je sentis les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer et mes mains devenir moites. Et le fait d'avoir des centaines de regards posés sur moi n'arrangeait pas l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. Oui, malgré le calme que j'affichais, au fond de moi j'étais morte de peur. La raison principale de mon stress est dû au fait de savoir que dans les secondes qui viennent, je serai probablement la seule Érudite de ma classe qui quitterait sa faction d'origine. Je n'imaginais pas Angela Zimmermann quitter le confort des Érudits pour autre chose.

Mon choix était déjà fait depuis longtemps, et le résultat de mon test d'aptitude n'a fait que le renforcer. J'étais à la fois intelligente, compatissante et courageuse, soit érudite, fraternelle et audacieuse. Une divergente. Rester chez les érudits était inenvisageable et l'idée de devoir passer le restant de ma vie à cueillir des pommes et des poires me rendait malade. Qui plus est, je détestais le banjo!

Le leader des Audacieux, Max, me regarda puis me tendit le fameux couteau. Je le pris puis me tournai devant les cinq bols.

Parmi l'assistance, je sentis les regards pesants de ma famille: Mes parents, mes deux frères aînés, sans oublier ma charmante tante qui était assise au premier rang. Ma famille me connaissait mieux que quiconque et savait qu'ils ne me reverraient pas avant longtemps. C'était ainsi, j'étais différente d'eux. Et je devais faire mon propre choix.

Sans réfléchir, je me fis une petite entaille dans le creux de ma main droite puis tendis ma paume au-dessus du bol dans lequel contenait les charbons ardents. Des murmures s'élevèrent mais je n'y fis guère attention. Finalement, mon sang coula dans le bol, provocant le grésillement du charbon.

Je suis Audacieuse.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>ontre toute attente, je ne fus pas la seule des érudits à avoir atterri chez les audacieux. Angela Zimmermann avait eu la brillante idée de suivre mon exemple. Moi qui pensais qu'en changeant de faction j'aurais été débarrassée d'elle une bonne fois pour toute, c'est raté. Clairement, nous n'étions pas les meilleures amies du monde et ça ne risquait pas de changer.

Lorsque Angela fit son choix, la cérémonie se termina et les Audacieux furent les premiers à partir. Avant de suivre le troupeau, je jetai un coup d'œil en direction de ma famille. Mis à part ma mère qui était sur le point d'éclater en sanglots, mon père ainsi que mes deux frères aînés, Philipp et Frank, me souriaient avec fierté. Je leur fis un au revoir de la main puis me détournai. Mon regard se posa sur la fille en face de moi, une transfert Altruiste, qui tenait fermement la main de son camarade Altruiste. Nous dévalâmes les escaliers en courant, ignorant l'ascenseur.

Comment diable voulaient-ils que je cours avec une jupe crayon et des escarpins? Des rires et des éclats de joie s'élevaient de partout mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter mon irritation. J'aurais dû réfléchir avant de choisir cette tenue. Pas très intelligent de ma part!

En sortant de la Ruche, j'abandonnai mes chaussures et fendis tant bien que mal ma jupe des deux côtés. Eh bien, ça m'apprendra.

« C'est pas vrai, ils veulent déjà notre mort, maugréa Angela en voyant les Audacieux courir au milieu de la route.

- Ils sont complètement fous, avoue une transfert Sincère d'une voix criarde, mais c'est tellement excitant! »

Préférant les ignorer, je courus à la suite des natifs Audacieux de notre âge. Évidemment, bien que je portais des collants couleur chair, courir les pieds nus sur la chaussé était désagréable; mais ce n'était pas douloureux.

Bientôt, nous arrivâmes au tournant d'une autre rue puis soudain un bruit retentit. Nous nous arrêtâmes. C'était le signal du train. Je venais à peine de reprendre mon souffle que déjà je repris la course. Nous devions monter dans l'engin. Dieu merci, les portières des wagons étaient déjà ouvertes et tous les Audacieux parvinrent à s'y jeter facilement et sans traîner, ne laissant plus que les transferts dehors. Mes pieds commençaient à me faire mal mais ça m'était égal, je redoublai d'effort. Devant moi, un transfert Fraternel s'engouffra dans le wagon sans problème, puis vinrent les deux Altruistes de toute à l'heure. Quand ce fut mon tour, je sautai et m'agrippai à une poignée fixée. Une main ferme attrapa mon bras et me tira à l'intérieur. Je m'éloignai de l'ouverture et m'appuyai contre le mur du wagon; mes poumons étaient en feu et ma respiration était saccadée.

« Merci, soufflai-je à l'adresse du garçon Fraternel.

- De rien, me répondit-il avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Bon sang, pendant un instant j'ai cru que j'allais finir sans faction! Je t'en dois une, _joueur de banjo_! Plaisantai-je en riant.

- Oh, si c'est ça, je suis sûr qu'on trouvera quelque chose de complaisant; pour nous deux… _miss l'intello_. » ajouta t-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

J'étais bouche bée. Non pas que je trouvais ce qu'il venait de dire insultant, au contraire, seulement c'était la première fois que j'entendais un Fraternel sarcastique et dragueur. Ne devait-il pas être tout timide ou quelque chose comme ça? J'ai cru que ma plaisanterie l'avait blessé; mais non. Il semblait tout aussi blagueur que moi.

Je ris.

« Miss l'intello? Sérieusement, ça fait pas du tout cliché!

- C'est toi qui a commencé à m'appeler joueur de banjo, rétorqua t-il en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste.

- C'est vrai, je te conçois ça. Je m'appelle Rita, dis-je en lui tendant la main qu'il accepta.

- Enchanté. Moi c'est Ian. »

Je lui souris puis mon attention se tourna vers le fond.

Angela avait réussi à s'engouffrer dans le wagon et discutait à présent avec un groupe de quatre Sincères et une Fraternelle. Tant mieux pour elle.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? Demanda la fille Altruiste.

- Je ne sais pas, lui répondit le garçon qui lui tenait toujours la main depuis le départ de la Ruche. D'un hochement de la tête, il s'adressa à Ian et moi. Vous savez où est-ce qu'ils nous emmènent?

- Probablement au siège des Audacieux, mais j'en suis pas sûre. »

Il me remercia d'un autre hochement de la tête puis un silence confortable s'installa entre nous quatre.

Mes pensées se tournèrent alors vers ma famille.

Contrairement aux autres familles érudites, le savoir et la perfection ne dominaient pas notre quotidien. Certes, aux yeux des autres peut-être, mais lorsque nous nous retrouvions tous les cinq sous le toit de notre appartement, nous étions une famille aimante et soudée. Voilà pourquoi je sais qu'à l'instant même, ma mère devait pleurer mon départ dans les bras de mon père, Phillip et Frank sont sûrement en train de préparer le dîner avec l'aide de Claire, la petite-amie de Phillip. Le repas va être… démentiel. Ma mère, Sophie, ne s'est jamais séparée de moi et depuis toute petite, elle était mon amie la plus fidèle. Elle aimait ses trois enfants sans aucune préférence, seulement j'étais la cadette, qui plus est la seule fille. Notre lien était différent de celui qu'elle avait avec mes frères. Elle m'a rarement puni, voir presque jamais. Seul mon père en avait eu le mérite, mais jamais sévèrement.

Repenser à tout ça me fit monter les larmes aux yeux mais rapidement je les fis disparaître. Je ne devais pas pleurer. Pas maintenant alors que j'étais devenue une (presque?) Audacieuse. Si l'initiation se passait bien, je reverrai probablement ma famille le jour des visites.

Oui, il fallait juste que je surmonte l'initiation…

* * *

><p><strong>Aller, dîtes-moi tout...<strong>

**Pour info, je n'ai pas encore écrit le chapitre 1 sur l'ordi! Il est dans un vieux cahier... et dans ma tête! J'attends d'abord vos réactions et de voir si cette fiction en vaut vraiment la peine ou pas...**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS!**


	2. Chapitre 01

**.**

**CHAPITRE 1**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Une trentenaire Audacieuse annonça que nous nous rapprochions du point d'arrivée et qu'il fallait nous tenir prêt.<p>

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsque je vis au loin les Audacieux du premier wagon sauter du train et atterrir sur le toit d'un vieux bâtiment.

Ian lâcha un juron. Les deux Altruistes s'échangèrent un regard entendu. Moi, j'étais carrément tétanisée. Ian sembla s'en rendre compte puisqu'il posa une main sur mon épaule droite et me souffla:

« Aller Rita, ne panique pas, je vais sauter avec toi. C'est ça ou tu finiras sans-faction. »

Je lui souris faiblement puis acquiesçai de la tête.

« Super. Le truc, c'est de prendre beaucoup d'élan et de courir vite, d'accord? Quand tu sautes, étire-toi au maximum et ne regarde pas en bas. Tu verras, ce n'est pas compliqué. Tu peux le faire...»

Comment savait-il ça lui?

Les deux Altruistes sautèrent les premiers. Quand ce fut notre tour, Ian m'adressa un dernier mot d'encouragement puis lança le compte à rebours. Á trois, je ne réfléchis plus et m'élançai avec force et rapidité. Quand vint le saut, je mis en pratique les conseils de Ian. De tout mon poids, je m'élançai en avant et regardai droit devant moi.

J'atterris lourdement sur le toit du bâtiment. La chute n'était pas grandiose et ne me mettait pas en valeur, bien au contraire. Mon corps roula et s'éloigna à quelques mètres de l'endroit où j'étais arrivée. Mais au moins, j'étais saine et sauve.

La respiration saccadée, je me redressai puis me levai entièrement du sol. Un petit rire nerveux s'échappa du fond de ma gorge. Mes pieds commençaient sérieusement à me faire mal et le saut du train n'a fait qu'aggraver mon état. Pouah! Être submergée par tant d'émotions n'était pas dans mes habitudes...

Je vis Ian s'approcher de moi avec un sourire qui s'étirait jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Tu as réussi. Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit? »

Je m'apprêtais à le remercier une nouvelle fois mais je fus stoppée net:

« Initiés! Taisez-vous tous et venez-là! »

Je me tournai puis comme le reste des autres initiés, m'approchai du groupe d'Audacieux qui semblait attendre notre arrivée. Postée malencontreusement à l'arrière du groupe, je dus me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux apercevoir le gars qui se tenait debout et sans crainte sur le rebord du toit. Lorsque je pus enfin voir sa tête, mes yeux se plissèrent et mes méninges commencèrent à travailler. Ce mec me disait étrangement quelque chose...

« Bien, je m'appelle Éric et je suis l'un de vos leaders. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent tels deux soucoupes. C'était comme si on venait de me donner une méga gifle, le genre de gifles qui vous marquent littéralement pendant des jours. J'étais totalement scotchée et la tronche que j'affichais à l'instant même devait refléter mon étonnement. Je n'écoutais même plus ce qui se disait tellement j'étais abasourdie. Il fallut que Ian me pousse doucement de son épaule pour que je reprenne me esprits.

« Quoi? Lui soufflai-je.

- Et bien, pour quelqu'un qui s'apprête à sauter depuis le haut d'un toit, tu ne sembles pas être effrayé…

- Je te demande pardon?

- L'entrée des Audacieux se trouve en bas, Rita. On va devoir sauter… tu n'as pas écouté?

- Désolée, murmurai-je, mes pieds me font atrocement mal... Sauter? Comme sauter dans le vide? On vient de sauter d'un satané train et ils veulent déjà qu'on remette ça?******

- Yep! »

A ce moment-là, je prie conscience que tout le monde s'étaient tu et qu'Éric semblait attendre que quelque chose se passe depuis le rebord du toit, les bras croisés contre lui.

« Pourquoi personne ne parle?

- Quelqu'un doit se dévouer pour sauter le premier. Qui plus est un transfert!

-Ah… hum, tu devrais le faire, Ian.

- Excuse-moi? Me demanda t-il en me regardant comme si j'avais perdu la tête.

- Réfléchis deux secondes Ian, tu es un Fraternel et sans te paraître insultante, tout le monde sait que les Fraternels qui ont choisi la faction des Audacieux n'ont jamais ou presque peu réussi à passer l'initiation. Pourtant, tu me sembles être l'exception à la règle... tu montreras à tous que tu n'es pas un trouillard mais un Audacieux courageux et brave. Qui plus est, ils ne nous demanderaient pas de sauter si ce n'était pas sûr. Il y a sûrement quelque chose en bas, crois-moi. »

Il ferma un instant ses yeux puis inspira un coup.

« Ok, Mademoiselle-Je-Sais-Tout. Seulement si je le fais, tu sautes après moi !

- Qu-quoi ? »

Mon nouvel ami me tira doucement par l'avant-bras, ignorant carrément mon choc, et nous avança parmi la foule d'initiés. Je l'avais bien cherché. Quand nous arrivâmes devant le groupe d'Audacieux, Ian lâcha mon bras et s'adressa à Eric.

« Je vais le faire. »

* * *

><p><em>Cruelle moi? Noooon.<em>

_** Christina sort de ce corps!_

_Hello les amis! Bon, comme beaucoup d'entre vous ont apprécié le prologue, j'ai décidé de continuer cette fiction. Happy?_

_J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à poster ce (mini) chapitre, je sais! Mais j'essaye toujours de savoir comment va se dérouler l'histoire. Ce que je sais par contre : Eric ne tombera pas follement amoureux de notre petite Rita dès le début et inversement! Oh que non! Il y aura des disputes, des insultes, des larmes, des cœurs brisés… et plein d'autres choses! Oui je suis cruelle! Voilà voilà!_

_PS: Méga merci pour ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et m'ont ajouté à leurs favoris! Je vous aime!_

_Bisous_


End file.
